


Все совсем наоборот

by MouseGemini



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Aliens, Avengers Vol. 3 (1998), Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Sharing a Bed
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 12:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12748404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MouseGemini/pseuds/MouseGemini
Summary: «Обещаю любить, уважать и, возможно, не почитать тебя. Беру тебя и только тебя в свои незаконные мужья, в болезни и здравии, пока смерть не разлучит нас – или хотя бы на ближайшие 72 часа».(Или: Тони и Стив притворяются супругами ради задания)





	Все совсем наоборот

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Opposite of a Problem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12608008) by [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/pseuds/Sineala). 



Тони перехватывает Кэрол через пять минут после ее возвращения из космоса. Небо над Особняком Мстителей по-прежнему буквально сияет золотом от ее фотонов. Остальные члены команды — кроме Стива, который пошел в магазин «за хлебушком» — тоже собираются вокруг нее и закидывают вопросами: как выглядят инопланетяне? Они милые? Как прошел первый официальный контакт?

Очень приятно встретить пришельцев, которые для разнообразия не пытаются уничтожить человечество.

Кэрол рассказывает, что они называют себя «Хсссми», или как-то типа того; она c ними уже встречалась, когда была Двойной Звездой, вот почему ее послали раньше других представителей НАСА. Они милые, говорит Кэрол. А еще рептилии. Живут общинами. Создают пары.

А потом она поднимает голову, встречается глазами с Тони и резко бледнеет.  
Так, значит, есть проблема.

— Привилегия лидера команды, — говорит Тони, может быть, чуть грубее, чем рассчитывал. Но как бы там ни было, кажется, речь идет о чем-то серьезном. — Мне нужно поговорить с Птицей Войны наедине. Все остальные — на выход.

Кто-то ворчит, но вскоре все действительно уходят, остаются только он и Кэрол, нервно заламывающая руки в черных перчатках.

— В чем дело? — спрашивает Тони. — Давай, выкладывай. Я переживу разочарование. Они не согласились, что Мстители могут быть посредниками?

Они-то между собой сошлись во мнении, что стоит попробовать; в конце концов, у них много опыта с пришельцами.

— Нет, они со всем согласны, — говорит Кэрол, пусть и несколько неохотно. — Вы с Кэпом, два лидера команды, официально утверждены как послы мира. Хсссы готовы встретить вас в ближайшее время. Даже, я бы сказала, с нетерпением вас ждут.

Звучит очень недурно. Именно то, что им нужно.

— Тогда в чем дело?

Кэрол прикусывает губу.

— Может быть, нам стоит дождаться Кэпа…

— Кэрол.

— Ну, — запинается Кэрол. Она не смотрит ему в глаза. — Возможно, возникло… маленькое недопонимание.

* * *  
Выслушав Тони, Стив молчит целых 10 секунд. Он сглатывает и бледнеет.  
Да уж, прямо так обнадеживает Тони в его надежде, что он мог бы ответить взаимностью.

— Убедимся, что я понял верно, — говорит Стив. — У Хсссов есть эти… представления… о парных союзах.

Тони впечатлен, что Стив знает такие деликатные слова. 

— Все их знаменитые лидеры, исследователи, ученые и так далее… они были… мы бы это назвали — женатыми парами. И поэтому, когда Кэрол сказала, что Железный Человек и Капитан Америка — лидеры Мстителей, они решили, что мы…

— Да, — поспешно подтверждает Тони, потому что ему не хочется видеть, как Стив произносит «женаты» с этим грустным разочарованным видом.

— И никто их не поправил?

— Насколько я понял, — объясняет Тони. — Они были так рады, что наконец-то нашли кого-то, кто понимает все правильно, что ни у кого не возникло желания создавать конфликты, утверждая обратное.

Стив снова сглатывает и ненадолго закрывает глаза.

— Ладно. Хорошо. Если это для дела.

Тони уже примерно лет десять мечтает встречаться со Стивом. О том, как сделает ему предложение. Как они поженятся. Ни одна его фантазия не начиналась _вот так_.

* * *  
Очень странно думать о кольце, когда они «женятся» на целых три дня, и даже не перед законом, а перед Хсссами. С другой стороны, странно о нем вообще не подумать. Возможно, Хсссы заметят, если они этого не сделают.

Он проводит полчаса в очень, очень маленьком, никому не известном магазине для новобрачных, выбирая мужское обручальное кольцо из желтого золота — простое, классическое, 12-го размера (у кого-то большие руки), потому что ему всегда казалось, что Стив предпочел бы вот такое украшение. Он много лет думал, что было бы символично выковать кольцо самому, добавить слой вибрания — но это, наверное, слишком банально? В конце концов Тони решает, что Стив, человек практичный, скорее предпочтет что-то, что можно было бы в случае необходимости срезать с пальца.  
Но он не слишком-то на это заморачивался, поймите правильно.

Продавец спрашивает, хочет ли он сделать гравировку, и у Тони щемит сердце.  
Да, да, хочет.

По дороге домой Тони то и дело открывает коробочку, достает кольцо и смотрит на блестящую надпись: «Крылоголовому от его Шлемоголового».

Интересно, за что в этот раз Вселенная его наказывает?

* * *  
Вечером Стив стучится к Тони в комнату и достает из кармана на поясе коробочку, очень похожую на ту, которая есть у него самого. Его челюсти крепко сжаты, вид решительный, как перед пыткой. Он стягивает с рук перчатки и роняет на пол.

— Думаю, нам стоит… — говорит Стив и не заканчивает предложение. Но и так все понятно: завтра они встречаются с Хсссами.

— Да, конечно, — одновременно с ним говорит Тони и тянется к коробочке в кармане. Пальцы соскальзывают. Руки дрожат. 

— Любить, уважать и почитать, и все такое.

Стив подозрительно щурится и вскидывает бровь:  
— Ты обещаешь _почитать_ меня?

— Ну, — мнется Тони. Он и не думал, что они дойдут до настоящих клятв. — Вот это, возможно, нет.

Стив слегка улыбается.

— Так, думаю, лучше.

Боясь, что струсит, если протянет еще дольше, Тони хватает Стива за руку, опускает в ладонь его другой руки кольцо и выпаливает:  
— Обещаю любить, уважать и, возможно, не почитать тебя. Беру тебя и только тебя в свои незаконные мужья, в болезни и здравии, пока смерть не разлучит нас — или хотя бы на ближайшие 72 часа. 

Кажется, все основное вспомнил. Может быть, не в том порядке, в каком надо, но его мозг вообще закоротило, так что и в этом уверенности нет. 

— Э. Беру тебя в мужья?

Ему казалось, это будет забавно, а теперь кажется глупым. Уж слишком похоже на настоящую свадебную клятву.  
Стив по-совиному моргает — он явно в шоке. А Тони пользуется этой возможностью, чтобы надеть кольцо ему на палец. Подошло идеально.

— А ты? — хрипло спрашивает Тони.

— И я, — твердо отвечает Стив. 

Он берет Тони за руку, смотрит ему прямо в глаза — отступать явно не собирается. Прочищает горло:

— Всегда быть вместе, в горе и радости, в богатстве и бедности, в болезни и здравии, пока смерть не разлучит нас.

Так, Стив вспомнил больше слов.

Тони продолжает вглядываться в его лицо — уверенное, но странно грустное — поэтому тяжесть кольца замечает только тогда, когда Стив отпускает его руку.  
Смотрит вниз. Полоска на пальце черная, текстурная, тусклая в приглушенном свете.

— Это не металл, — тихо говорит Стив. — А углеродный материал. Непроводящий. Я спросил, что подойдет для человека, который много работает с электричеством. 

Он облизывает губы.

— Я понимаю, выглядит не очень, оно не слишком модное или дорогое, но… мне сказали, что это хороший выбор. И что ты мог бы такое носить без опаски.

Ой. Стив думал о нем. Именно о нем. О том, какое кольцо именно ему подойдет — как будто они всерьез все это делают. Тони не знает, что ответить.

— Оно мне нравится, — говорит, наконец, Тони с улыбкой. — Спасибо.

Стив рассматривает свою руку, восхищаясь кольцом. Он выглядит немного потрясенным. 

— Мое мне тоже нравится, — шепчет он. — Оно идеально.

Внезапно начинает казаться, что лицо Стива очень близко.

— Ну, — мямлит Тони. — Я… Я думаю, не стоит… Наверное, все.

— Угу, — откликается Стив. — Это все.

Тони думает о том, что Стив сделал бы, реши он его поцеловать.

* * *  
Позже Тони снимает кольцо и обнаруживает, что внутри есть надпись: «Ты всегда был моим будущим». Почему-то ему хочется плакать.

* * *  
Как и говорила Кэрол, Хсссы счастливы их видеть.

— Меня зовут Тшссстш, — говорит шестифутовая ящерица и — он? Она? Оно? — указывает на другую почти такую же ящерицу. — А это мой спутник, Кххх.

— Мы ведущие дипломаты Хсссов, — говорит Кххх. Они женаты, как Кэрол и предупреждала. — Очень рады знакомству.

Они отваливают челюсти — наверное, это означает улыбки. Длинные языки то и дело выдвигаются вперед.

— Взаимно, — говорит Тони. — Меня зовут Тони Старк, а это мой… — _Боже! Боже!_ — муж, Стив Роджерс. Мы вместе управляем Мстителями и рады приветствовать вас от имени Земли.

Рука Стива скользит в его ладонь, сквозь броню это почти не чувствуется. Хсссы издают одобрительные воркующие звуки.  
Тони на долю секунды позволяет себе верить, что все по-настоящему.

* * *  
Первый день переговоров проходит хорошо. Им выделяют жилье на флагманском корабле Хсссов, и Тони не ждет ничего, кроме банальной сцены из разряда: «Ой, тут одна кровать».

А вот сцена «Ой, тут одно огромное гнездо» — это что-то новенькое.

В центре каюты — углубление типа ямки, заполненной цветными подушками разных размеров. Выглядит, вообще-то, даже уютным. Странным, но уютным. Тони думает, что внизу может быть песок.

— Это неприемлемо? — нервозно спрашивает один из сопровождающих их Хсссов — их, конечно, двое. Его хвост взволнованно мечется из стороны в сторону. — Это лучшие спальные каюты корабля. Мы провели исследование вашей расы и добавили тканевые подушки. Они не отвечают вашим ожиданиям?

— Все нормально! — торопливо заверяет его Стив. — Спальня очень… славная. Мы польщены.

Хссс удовлетворенно шипит, и вот Тони и Стив остаются одни.

— Ну, — говорит Стив, рассматривая подушки. — Та еще ночка нас ждет.

Тони вздыхает.

— Давай, полюбовничек, ныряй в гнездо с подушками. А я сниму броню и присоединюсь.

Стив смеряет его нечитаемым взглядом и не отводит глаза, пока Тони не снимает перчатки.

— Что?

— Ты носишь кольцо.

Тони бросает взгляд на свои руки.

— Эм. Ну, да. А ты нет?

Стив стягивает свои перчатки, и на его пальце блестит золотая полоска.

— Да. Но, думал, ты не захочешь… — Он замолкает и вздыхает. — Забудь.

Так. Получается, Стив вообще думает, что Тони даже не напрягается по поводу всей этой поддельной женитьбы. Круто.

* * *  
Как выясняется, яма с подушками — а под ними теплый песочек, рептилии такие заботливые — имеет углубление в центре, и если в нее забираются двое, то они неизбежно скатываются к центру. А значит, никак не получится не обниматься со Стивом.

Еще выясняется, что Стив любит обниматься.

Тони ненавидит свою жизнь.

* * *  
Под конец второго дня переговоров они усаживаются за стол, и Тшссстш, расположившийся напротив Стива, наклоняется к нему и спрашивает:  
— А как вы поняли, что влюблены друг в друга?

Тони напрягается. Они не договорились, что отвечать в таких случаях. Кто бы мог подумать, что Хсссы спросят. Вот теперь, наверное, Стив начнет заикаться, запинаться или вообще промолчит, потому что все знают: врать он не умеет.  
Но Стив только ослепительно улыбается.

— Тут все несколько сложно, — говорит он. — Я был… ну, это можно назвать, наверное, комой. У вас что-нибудь такое бывает? Я был ранен, окружен холодом — и заснул. 

Тшссстш издает какой-то звук, кажется, обозначающий воодушевление.

— Оцепенение. Зимняя спячка. Да, да, с нами тоже такое бывает.

Тони хмыкает в ладонь. Да уж. Ящерицы. Какое точное сравнение.

— Ну, вот, — продолжает Стив. — Я спал очень долго. Прошли годы. А когда я проснулся, Тони… был рядом. Он, в общем-то, оказался едва ли не первым человеком, которого я встретил. 

Он улыбается своим воспоминаниям. Как будто и правда рад им. Словно и не выдумывает о своих чувствах. Стив определенно научился врать гораздо лучше, чем раньше.

— Тони был… таким добрым, — снова говорит Стив. — Так заботился обо мне. И думаю, тогда я влюбился. Буквально с самого начала. Вот так.

Для Тони все было именно так. Но Стив ведь этого не знает.

Кххх издает звук, похожий на воркование.

— Как романтично.

— Я тоже всегда так думал, — говорит Стив. Он улыбается, а потом смотрит на Тони — и улыбка пропадает с его лица.  
Боже, Стиву противно даже притвориться, что он в него влюблен. Какая несправедливость.

* * *  
В кои-то веки все идет четко по плану. Предварительные переговоры завершаются на третий день, они прощаются с Хсссами и вот уже сидят в космическом квинджете и ждут разрешения на вылет к Земле.

Тони смотрит на Стива в кресле второго пилота. Тот кажется задумчивым. И выглядит… грустным. Возможно, считает минуты до конца задания.

— Ждешь не дождешься, когда не будешь на мне женат, м? — спрашивает Тони и с усилием усмехается.

Стив подпрыгивает на месте, как будто вопрос застал его врасплох. Разворачивается, чтобы встретиться с Тони глазами. 

— Ты правда так думаешь? — Его голос тихий, низкий, слегка дрожит.

— Когда ты выглядишь таким несчастным, — отвечает Тони. — Да, думаю. 

Он сжимает и разжимает руки. Сейчас на нем нет брони. И поэтому видно кольцо. Скоро придется его снять.

— Слушай, я сожалею, что все вышло так неловко и ужасно, и мне правда жаль, что тебе пришлось притворяться женатым на… мне. Можем сделать вид, что ничего этого не было. И вернуться к нашей дружбе. Извини, что тебе это было так неприятно. Я отдаю себе отчет: я совершенно не похож на человека, которого ты мог бы полюбить. Я понимаю. Прости.

А потом Стив опускает ладони ему на загривок — очень, очень нежно. Большим пальцем гладит подбородок.  
Сердце Тони быстро бьется.

— Стив?

Тот слегка улыбается. 

— Вообще, если честно, все совсем наоборот. — Он широко раскрывает глаза. Нервничает. — И я начинаю думать, что, может быть, это у нас взаимно.

— Стив? — повторяет Тони, потому что Стив не может говорить то, что он услышал, так как это будет означать, что…

Стив наклоняется и целует его. Поначалу неуверенно, нежно, а потом неистово, и Тони притягивает его к себе, почти усаживает на колени.

— Ага, — Стив упирается лбом в лоб Тони. — Не иметь возможности сделать вот так — вот это проблема.

Он берет Тони за руку, гладит кольцо на безымянном пальце.

— Кстати, кольцо мне все еще нравится, — говорит Тони. Делает вдох. — Я думаю… Мне не захочется его снимать.

Бросает осторожный взгляд и видит улыбку, внезапную и ослепительную.

— Мы сможем же все переделать? — спрашивает Стив. — Наденем красивые костюмы, пригласим друзей, устроим потом вечеринку, например, торт закажем и потанцуем?

Это, возможно, самое странное предложение руки и сердца за всю историю Вселенной. Но Тони кажется, что оно самое чудесное. Боже, они ведь правда смогут сделать все по-настоящему.

— Конечно, почему нет? — говорит Тони. — К тому же, кольца у нас уже есть.


End file.
